Currently, there is a great need for the development of new treatments that are effective against viral infections, particularly against viral infections which are associated with high morbidity and mortality, and which impact on sizable populations. Treatments currently available are inadequate or ineffective in large proportions of infected patients.
A large number of viruses contribute to the pool of significant human pathogens. Examples of these include the viruses of the Lentivirus and Flavivirus families, for example HIV Hepatitis C virus (HCV), Dengue virus and the like.
To improve the prospect of treating and preventing viral infections, and to deal with ongoing viral evolution, there is an on-going need to identify molecules capable of inhibiting various aspects of the viral life cycle. A number of such compounds is disclosed in PCT/AU2004/000866. However, there is still a need for additional novel compositions and agents with antiviral activity.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome or ameliorate at least one of the disadvantages of the prior art, or to provide a useful alternative.
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.